Mortal Kombat: Vengeance
by SSXIX
Summary: My first Fanfiction This is my take on the mortal Kombat tournament if it was a movie. With a selection of your favourite characters. This is a tale of honour, a tale of vengeance, a tale of Mortal Kombat
1. Introduction

Mortal Kombat: Vengeance

(Opens on top of a mountain on a relatively small island)

Raiden: You have trained, fought and given your all. (Walks towards all characters on screen). Sonya Blade, Jackson Briggs, Curtis Stryker, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sub Zero and Kenshi. You are earth realms greatest defenders now you must overcome the forces of out world. Maybe not all of you are here just to save earth realm. However I know that you can do this. Prepare yourself for the Mortal Combat tournament.

(Opening credits)

(Flashback to 20 years ago, liu kang aged 8)

Liu Kang: didn't

Bully: Did

Liu Kang: didn't

Bully: Did, your family could have saved us all, but instead we know fear our lives.

Liu Kang: my grandfather was an honourable fighter who respected the code of mortal combat.

Bully: He was a coward, just like you.

(Bully punches lui Kang, suddenly Kung Lao aged 8 appears behind him)

Kung Lao: That wasn't very nice jao.

Bully: Lao? (Backing away) I'm sorry I didn't mean too...

Kung Lao: go before I change my mind. (Jao runs away). You look like you could use a hand.

Lui Kang: I didn't need your help.

Kung Lao: No, you just like getting the crap beaten out of you. (both laugh), listen you know why I'm here.

Lui Kang: you want me back at the academy.

Kung Lao: For a newbie you are one of the most talented students we have ever seen

Lui Kang: I gave that life up after I found out what happened thirty years ago.

Kung Lao: You cannot blame your grandfather for being honourable. It's time to let go of your past and look forward to new beginnings.

(Back to present day the combatants on both sides are gathered in a hall having dinner, Kano waves to Sonya. Sonya can be seen visibly angry).

Jax: Don't let him get to you Sonya.

Sonya: How can you just sit there and let him get away with what he has done to you.

Jax: Cause right now we need to focus on saving Earthrealm. (Shang tsung enters)

Johnny Cage: Looks like the big guy has Finnaly arrived.

Stryker: Shh quiet Cage.

Shang Tsung: Combatants welcome to the mortal combat tournament. Over the next couple of days a series of battles will determine the fate of Earthrealm. To all newcomers here is how the tournament works there are 8 of you representing each realm. You will each fight one opponent, if there are any fights that want to settle, (scorpion growls) you will get the chance if both combatants agree to the challenge.

Stryker: So we can pick who to fight?

Kenshi: Yes as long as both combatants agree they will fight the rest is picked from a random draw.

Shang Tsung: If outworld gets more victories, then as this will be the tenth victory in a row they will absorb earthrealm. If earthrealm gets more victories then they will face me. If they score is tied then one of the remaining combatants will face the reigning champion.

Johnny Cage: So, who's the reigning champion.

Lui Kang: Goro

Johnny Cage: (to Sonya) What's a goro? (Sonya shrugs)

Shang Tsung: it is customary to introduce each fighter so fighting for earthrealm, from the sholin, Kung Lao and Lui Kang. From the special forces Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs. From the civilian parts of earthrealm Johnny cage and Curtis Stryker. And Raiden's personal defenders Sub Zero and Kenshi. (Raiden teleports in)

Raiden: Started without me?

Shang Tsung: Lord Raiden, good of you to show up. You are just in time to see the forces of outworld. From our mercenary group the black dragon, Erron Black and Kano. (Sonya spits). From the Netherealm courtesy of the sorcerer Quan chi, Scorpion and Ermac. Shao Khans personal invaders, Baraka and Reptile. Finally from the edenians, jade and Kitana (Kitana and Liu Kang share a glance) the princess of Outworld.

Liu Kang: That is the emporers daughter.

Kenshi: Yes she is the daughter of sindel, queen of edenia before they lost the mortal combat tournament.

Shang Tsung: The first matchup will begin now.

Jax: what?

Shang Tsung: our there any volunteers.

Scorpion: (almost immediately) I challenge Sub Zero the coward.

Sub Zero: I Accept.

Raiden: Wait

Shang Tsung: (too Raiden) Too late he has accepted, The first matchup will be Sub Zero vs Scorpion.

Raiden: You did not need to do that.

Sub Zero: I need to talk to him, I will be victorious, (walks over to the centre near Scorpion) Hanzo.

Scorpion: That name no longer applies. You killed my wife my son, I will have your head for that.

Sub Zero: You cannot believe that I would actually do this could you?

Scorpion I saw you do it, killed everyone of the shiri ryu, including me. But you did not count on me scoring a second chance at life did you?

Subzero: What did Quan chi do to you?

Scorpion: Quan Chi resurrected me! Gave me eternal life for my help.

Subzero: For what purpose? To destroy earthrealm? To help the emperor?

Scorpion: I don't care what happens to earthrealm, I just want to kill you.

Subzero: You are no longer the Hanzo Hasashi I knew. I will do what I must.

Scorpion: You will fail.

Shang Tsung: Time is up, you will now face each other are you ready

Subzero and Scorpion: Yes

Shang Tsung: Then let this Tournament Begin.

Subzero: For the Lin Kuei

Scorpion: For the shiri ryu.

Subzero: To the death. (Both fight each other but scorpion wins)

Shang Tsung: Finish him! (Scorpion kills Subzero). Scorpion is the winner the first point goes to outworld.


	2. SF flashback

(At the earthrealm base all the Warriors with the exception of Raiden are in the room. They are sitting in a circle except for Sonya who is looking at the Outworld camp in the distance)

Johnny cage: That was...

Jax: Brutal?

Jonny Cage: Yeah.

Kung Lao: Subzero fought with honour, he defended earthrealm and gave his life for it. Let us toast his bravery. (All toast except Sonya, Kung Lao looks at her). Come on Sonya join us.

Sonya: I can't, I must prepare for Kano, I'm hitting the gym. (Sonya leaves).

Johnny Cage: (to Jax) What is it with this Kano?

Jax: I can't say.

Kenshi: Maybe you can't but I can.

Jax: You weren't there.

Liu Kang: Kenshi is a telepath, he can read minds.

Stryker: I call bullshit on that.

Kenshi: Really ok then "Curtis", think of a number between one and a billion.

Stryker: Got it.

Kenshi: Then tell Mr cage. (Stryker whispers something in Johnny's ear) Ok nine million three thousand eight hundred and sixty two.

Johnny Cage: Ok he is a telepath. (To Kenshi) So what is this story?

Jax: Enough, I will tell the story, it started out as a normal day.

(Set 1 year ago, In a black dragon warehouse. Jax narrates)

Jax Narrator: We were investigating a big end mercenary group called the black dragon. They sold wmd's to terrorist groups and were stealing them from the U.S. We had a inside source, a double agent as you would. As you can tell his name was Kano.

Kano: Kano to sergeant blade.

Sonya: This is Sergeant Bade, what is the status of the wmd.

Kano: it is being shipped to Russia tomorrow, 6pm.

Sonya: Ok get out of there Kano meet back at hq for further instructions.

Kano: Roger that.

Sonya: And Kano. Stay safe.

Kano: Don't I always. (Cut to the SF HQ). So the nuke will go on a cargo truck to boon airport, where it will board a plane to Moscow.

Jax: So how do we stop it.

Kano: If we hit them at their base here just before they leave. Then it will never reach the plane.

Sonya: Wouldn't security be a problem.

Kano: Most of them will be out keeping the police busy so the truck cannot be stopped by the men in blue.

Sonya: How long before the black dragon on the street knows we are their base?

Kano: We can inspect a window of about 15 min.

Jax: OK people if we hit when the truck is about to leave we can stop those nukes from leaving.

Sonya: And shut down the black dragon for good.

Narrator Jax: It sounded like the perfect plan. But it was a trap. (SF soldiers gather round behind the base one is about to run towards the black dragon base.

Kano: Wait for the the soldiers to exit the base.

Jax: What about their leader, he will be there right?

Kano: Of course Erron Black is smart he knows that this will be the last place that would be hit. (They wait for the last truck to leave)

Sonya: OK people move!

(Sonya, Jax, Kano and SF soldiers attack the black dragon base. They fight a bunch of guards but the number of them overwhelms the SF group. Erron Black)

Erron Black: You are surrounded, give up.

Sonya: So you are the leader, Erron Black.

Erron Black: No I am the number 2.

Jax: If your the second in command, who do you take orders from?

Erron Black: You already know who the leader is. (Kano steps out to shake bd members hand)

Kano: Suprised?

Sonya: You son of a bit...

Kano: ohh baby's mad, well it's gonna get worse. (Kano grabs Jax.) I'm gonna need him.

Sonya: I'm gonna kill you.

Kano: Good one Sonya just one problem, you are surrounded and I know your every move.

Jax: Not all of them you bastard (SF Soldiers storm in, Kano walks back with Jax)

Kano: Wrong move. (Kano cuts off Jax arms)

Sonya: noooo (she shoots Kano in the eye he runs away while Jax lays unconscious) Jax, your gonna be ok. Jax stay with me.

Jax Narrator: not only was Sonya betrayed by a close friend but also watch as her other one lost both his arms. (Back to present day earthrealm camp.) Sonya shot that son of a bitch right in the eye.

Johnny Cage: They do say an eye for an eye.

Kung Lao: So that's how you got those metal arms.

Jax: Yes they help with the kicking of ones ass.

Johnny Cage: Hey yeah, this reminds me of one of my movies where

Jax, Kenshi, Stryker, Lui Kang & Kung Lao: Out.


	3. Fight 2 & 3

**Sorry for the long time uploading this one I had a problem which thankfully has been resolved. Expect fight scenes to be shorter due to an actual movie the fighting would take centre stage.**

(Next day outside on the beach)

Shang Tsung: Welcome Combatants to the second fight out of eight. Are there any more requests.

Sonya: I challenge Kano to mortal combat.

Kano: I accept. (Both got to the centre).

Jax: Sonya just keep your head in the game. The last thing I want is for you to get yourself killed.

Sonya: I know I will win and I will kill him.

Jax: Focus Sonya we need to win.

Kano: What's the hold up need tin can to fight your battles for you.

Jax: Your one to talk cyclops.

Kano: Funny.

Shang Tsung: Let the second Match begin. Fight. (Sonya and Kano fight, Kano gets the upper hand).

Kano: You could never beat me Sonya. And you never will.

Sonya: Maybe I have never beaten you. This time however, it's gonna be different (Sonya and Kano fight until Sonya breaks Kano's neck). That was for Jax.

Shang Tsung: Sonya Blade is the winner.

Johnny Cage: all right Sonya. (She walks over to the other earthrealm combatants). You know you aren't bad maybe I could teach you a couple of things.

Sonya: and what does a washed up Hollywood Actor know about fighting.

Johnny Cage: oh you think it's all stunt doubles and special effects well let me tell you...

Shang Tsung: If Mr Cage would be quiet then we will begin are next match. Are there anymore challanges. (nobody says anything). then we will pick from Random. To keep it fair I will be picking out the ball from outworld, and Raiden will pick it out from earthrealm. (Shang Tsung and Raiden pick out a random name). Baraka.

Raiden: Kenshi.

Shang Tsung: So it will be Kenshi vs Baraka (both go to centre)

Baraka: My blades will slice your throat.

Kenshi: (pulls out sword). Mines bigger.

Stryker: That is a badass sword.

Lui Kang: The sword is called sento, it has been passed down from a thousand of different ancestors. Sento holds great mystery behind it.

Stryker: What do you mean?

Kung Lao: They say that this sword holds power beyond belief. However no one has been able to harness it properly.

Liu Kang: Raiden was hoping that Kenshi would be different but so far no luck.

Johnny Cage: Kenshi's got this. Remember he can reads minds.

Sonya: He can do what?

Shang Tsung: Fight. (Kenshi and Baraka battle. Baraka cuts Kenshi eyes leaving him blind and screaming).

Baraka: You have failed swordsman now meet your maker. (Just as Baraka is about to finish him off, Kenshi glows blue). What sorcery is this?

Kenshi: (sounding astonished) Sento's true power. (Kenshi fights back gains advantage).

Raiden: Finish him. (Kenshi cuts off Baraka's head, then falls to the floor).

Jax: Kenshi. (All rush over to help him).

Sonya: Here (wraps headband round eyes). This should stop the bleeding.

Kenshi: Thank you.

Stryker: Am I the only one who is thinking how Kenshi beat that thing when he was god damn blind?

Kenshi: It was like all the ancestors that have used the sword guided me. Helped me to see any dangers coming my way. (Raiden joins the group). You always thought the power was inside me Raiden.

Raiden: you fought well Kenshi.

Kenshi: Thank you.

Raiden: I can stop the infection however I must warn you I cannot restore your eyesight.

Kenshi: It is ok, sento it seems can only work with a clear mind and good senses. This suits my sight. Or Lack of.

Shang Tsung: Earthrealm it seems are in the lead. The Tournament will resume in 8 hours.

 **P.S. I do know there has been an MK movie (infact 2 but we will not speak of that one). Which I liked however this is my story that I want to tell.**


	4. Break 2

(In the Outworld camp, Shang Tsung, reptile, jade and ermac are training. scorpion and Erron Black are sitting on the side).

Shang Tsung: I did not account for the sword being that powerful.

Reptile: How will this affect the tournament?

Shang Tsung: It will not at all.

Jade: But Earthream is ahead it would be wise t-

Shang Tsung: (angry) I do not need to be told what is the right thing to do by an edenian!

Erron Black: (to scorpion) great, this 1.5 million has better be worth it.

Scorpion: Is all you think about money?

Erron Black: No, I also think about women.

Jade: It would be wise not to piss me off.

Kitana: (off screen) That's enough (walks on) both of you.

Ermac: Princess kitana.

Kitana: I have been gone for three seconds and you are already arguing.

Shang Tsung: Know your place Kitana, I am the one in charge here not you.

Kitana: Please, who here actually wants Shang Tsung to lead. (Nobody says anything, to Shang Tsung), didn't think so.

Shang Tsung: Your father will not be pleased that you are disobeying my commands.

Kitana: My father will be even more unhappy if you do not win this tournament. (To jade) I'm of to train, want to join?

Jade: No thank you. (Kitana walks off screen jade sits near scorpion and Erron black).

Shang Tsung: (to ermac telepathically) I want you to keep an eye on her, she could be trouble.

Ermac: (telepathically) At once.

(At the training camp, only Liu Kang and Kung Lao).

Liu Kang: I'm trying.

Kung Lao: Remember what master Bo Rai Cho taught us.

Liu Kang: Please Master Bo Rai Cho was the worst fighter ever.

Kung Lao: Maybe but fighting is not just about the physical, the mental aspect is just as important. Remember to gain an advantage by using your head. Predict your opponents next move, and never let them have an opening.

Liu Kang: You know we are both at the same level.

Kung Lao: I know but as soon as we win the tournament I'm becoming a full shoalin monk. I'm gonna teach kids what we learnt.

Liu Kang: Maybe you will teach the next mortal combat combatants?

Kung Lao: Maybe, I'm going for a siesta for an hour before the next round begins.

Liu Kang: I will see you at the tournament. (Kung Lao walks off a few seconds later Kitana walks on).

Kitana: Earthrealmer, you dare train in front of me.

Liu Kang: Well I was here First.

Kitana: Move now.

Liu Kang: I kind of like it here.

Kitana: Then you will suffer my wrath. (Kitana opens fans to show blades).

Liu Kang: Sharp. (They fight Liu Kang wins).

Kitana: Finish me.

Liu Kang: Why would I do that?

Kitana: I failed him, my emperor, my father.

Liu Kang: Not if he doesn't know.

Kitana: What are you saying?

Liu Kang: I'm saying that this discussion never happened.

Kitana: Why would you do this for me?

Liu Kang: I don't know. I hope to meet again, on better terms. (Liu Kang walks off, Kitana looks bewildered. Cut to ermac looking over).

(Jax walking over to Stryker)

Jax: You ok?

Stryker: I don't know, I mean the least few days have just been batshit crazy. First I arrest a movie star for drugs, then we both get recruited to a tournament to save the earth. Then I meet a man who can control ice, a blind telepath and the God of Thunder himself.

Jax: But that's not what's bothering you.

Stryker: No, Jax we already lost Subzero, we have no idea if the rest of us will make it.

Jax: Your scared of dying?

Stryker: No, I ain't afraid to die. But I am afraid of dying for nothing.

Jax: It won't come to that.

Stryker: I hope your right.

Jax: You know I haven't told anyone yet not even Sonya but, I'm gonna be a father.

Stryker: Really, congrats.

Jax yeah my wife is two months gone.

Stryker: I'm so happy for you man, at least you have something to fight for other than the earth (Jax smiles) I'm hitting the gym.

Johnny Cage: see ya. (Stryker starts to walk away) oh and curt (Stryker looks back), your gonna kick ass!

Stryker: Thanks

(Johnny Cage walks along then sees Sonya crying)

Johnny Cage: you ok? (Sonya composes herself)

Sonya: Cage. Um I was just...

Johnny: it's ok. I thought you would be happy with Kano dead and all.

Sonya: I thought so to, but.

Johnny Cage: but?

Sonya: I realised that killing him didn't ease my suffering. It just made it worse. Kano is dead but that ain't gonna bring Jax's arms back.

Johnny Cage: I can't imagine what you went through but my old Coach taught me a valuable lesson. There are times when we wanna give up and just accept that we lost however even though we get the shit beaten out of us, we go and we fight back. We don't pity ourselves we make our opponents pay. That's what you did today.

Sonya: I didn't see you as somebody who isn't an egotistical jerk.

Johnny Cage: Maybe I'm egotistical and sensitive (both laugh they both are about to kiss but then Raiden teleports in). Have you not heard of privacy?

Raiden: Johnny Cage and Sonya blade you are needed at the tournament now. (Raiden teleports them both to the arena).

 **This was a long one but one thing that is required for a great story is great characters and great character development. That is what these bits in between the battles are for. I know that Johnny and Sonya has been done a million times but if I decide to do a sequel I want cassie cage to be a part of it. Hope you enjoy please favioute and write a review thanks.**


	5. Fights 4 & 5

**Welcome to my next chapter. It's the next round of fights so it's time for mortal Kombat (plays the mortal Kombat theme song).**

Johnny Cage: Still not got used to that yet.

Sonya: Where's Kenshi?

Raiden: He is still recovering. Now let us begin.

Shang Tsung: Now that the earthrealm warriors are all here, we will now pick randomly. (Shang Tsung picks) Kitana.

Raiden: Johnny Cage.

Johnny Cage: Bring it on!

Kitana: For my father. (Opens out her fans).

Johnny Cage: Sorry Princess but your not a match for these. (Pointing at his biceps).

Shang Tsung: Fight (Johnny Cage puts up a good fight but is overwhelmed by Kitana who pushes him to the floor). Now Finish him.

(Flashback narration in kitanas head).

Kitana: Finish me.

Liu Kang: This discussion never happened.

Kitana: Why would you help me?

Liu Kang: I don not know.

(Back to present time)

Kitana: No. (Everyone gasps).

Shang Tsung: What did you say?

Kitana: I will not kill him.

Raiden: This is very unusual behaviour by Kitana she has been known to be one of the most ruthless killers in all the realms. Now for her to spare someone, at the mortal combat tournament of all places. This is beyond unusual.

Liu Kang: Who knows? (Smiling).

Shang Tsung: Very well you did not kill him, however that is still an outworld victory. The score is 2-2 it is time for the next round. Raiden would you like to pick first.

Raiden: Curtis Strker.

Shang Tsung: Erron Black. So Curtis Strker will take on Erron Black.

Stryker: This is it.

Jax: watch yourself man.

Stryker: Don't worry I got this. (Stryker and Erron Black both go towards the centre) You ready cowboy?

Erron Black: ye ha, mother fucker.

Shang Tsung: The next round has begun. Fight. (Stryker looks to have the upper hand).

Stryker: looks like I win.

Erron Black: Not yet. (Erron black drops a sand bomb that conceals all but the head of Stryker). What's that famous line, oh right. Fuck the police. (Erron Black shoots Stryker in the head).

Johnny Cage: (shouting) no!

Shang Tsung: Well done that means outworld is now beating Earthrealm 3-2. The Tournament will resume tomorrow. (Outworld leaves).

Raiden: He did not deserve such a gruesome fate.

Sonya: The black dragon were always scum. I'm gonna kill him. (Sonya walks off screen).

Johnny Cage: Sonya, don't. (Johnny walks off screen).

Liu Kang: They will get into trouble we should follow.

Jax: Go ahead I will catch up. (All leave except Jax). I promise Curt, your death will not be in vein.

 **Short one but you know that the battle scenes will be shorter. The reason I killed of Stryker apart from the fact that nobody likes him. (Shots fired), I felt that he didn't really have anything else to add to the story. As always please review and favourite.**


	6. Recruitment Flashback

All Earthream warriors plus Raiden is in the earthrealm camp.

Raiden: Curtis Stryker was a good man he did not deserve his demise.

Jax: It just so bizarre I remember when we were all recruited now we lost two people.

Flashback

Stryker: So mister cage, you are being charged with gross misconduct, being drunk and disorderly and the sale of class a drugs.

Johnny Cage: I didn't do anything.

Stryker: yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. (Stryker hears a beep on his Wilkie talkie). Yes?

Receptionist: Two special forces personnel have arrived, they a requesting to see you.

Stryker: Send them in. (Sonya and Jax appears).

Sonya: Curtis Stryker?

Stryker: Yes.

Sonya: My name is Sonya Blade, this is Jackson Briggs. We would like to request you join us right now.

Stryker: I already told your superiors, I'm not interested in joining the special forces.

Jax: This is something different, You had a partner named Kabal who died one year ago when the black dragon attacked the city?

Stryker: Yeah. Never forget that day.

Johnny Cage: Hey beautiful, Johnny Cage.

Sonya: (Ignoring Johnny Cage) We believe that the black dragon leader Kano might have had previous contact with your partner.

Stryker: That can't be true, Kabal would never associate with scum like the black dragon.

Jax: We are not saying that we just know that he had contact with there leader Kano.

Stryker: So what do you want from me.

Jax: We need to know everything about your partner or... (In that moment they are all teleported to Raiden's Sky temple). What the hell.

Johnny Cage: Ok that's weird.

Sonya: I can't get a signal to h.q. (Raiden, sub zero, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kenshi teleport in).

Raiden: That won't be necessary. (Jax, Sonya and Stryker all point there guns).

Stryker: Who are you?

Raiden: My name is Raiden, there is no need for Violence Curtis Stryker.

Stryker: You know my name?

Raiden: I know about all of you.

Johnny Cage: Well you would obviously know about me.

Raiden: Indeed, I know that you get up everyday thinking that you need something to help resurrect your career.

Johnny Cage: How did you know that?

Raiden: I have been watching all of you for some time now. I am here for your help.

Sonya: (back to modern day) Next thing I know we are all transported to this island to fight for earthrealm. (Kenshi enters)

Kung Lao: Kenshi, thank the elder gods your ok.

Kenshi: Thank you Kung Lao. And to all of you who helped me. Oh.

Jax: What is it?

Kenshi: We lost Stryker, I was unaware. We are down 3-2 are we not?

Raiden: that is correct.

Johnny Cage: I'm sorry guys (he leaves).

Sonya: Cage, wait up (she leaves).

Liu Kang: I didn't know it hit him so hard.

Kenshi: I sense he feels he has let us all down.

Jax: Kenshi just because you can go into people's mind doesn't mean you should.

Kenshi: Scared what I might find?

Jax: no I just...

(Cut to Johnny and Sonya).

Sonya: What's the matter Cage?

Johnny Cage: Nothing's wrong just didn't get to say my catchphrase. You know you should get one.

Sonya: Noted, but I know that's not what's bothering you.

Johnny Cage: it's noth...

Sonya: You walked out on us don't tell me it's nothing.

Johnny Cage: I just don't understand why I'm still alive. In those few seconds my life flashed before my eyes. What am I doing with my life. I go out a party every night sell drugs and waste my life.

Sonya: That's really mature of you Cage. You know we never finished are kiss.

Johnny Cage: Well, let's make up for it then...

(Outworld camp)

Shang Tsung: (angry) Why didn't you kill him.

Kitana: He did not need to die.

Shang Tsung: If it comes to me fighting in the last round the more deaths the better.

Kitana: Well let's hope it doesn't come to that then. (Walks always jade confronts her).

Jade: What is going on Kitana? You usually are ruthless yet you let that Earthrealmer live?

Kitana: He was not worthy to die from my hands.

Jade: I have been your closest friend all your life there is something more to this.

Kitana: There is nothing else Jade.

Jade: I hope your right. (Kitana looks divided cuts to Shang Tsung and Ermac)

Shang Tsung: (to ermac) What did you find out.

Ermac: Nothing.

Shang Tsung: Unusual. (Shang Tsung leaves, Scorpion enters).

Scorpion: What is it you found out?

Ermac: I caught the princess talking to the Earthrealm warrior Liu Kang. They fought and she lost, the Earthrealmer however let her live.

Scorpion: Interesting. This should be bought to quan chi's attention.

 **Intersting. I will be exploring Quan Chi in future scripts however he will not be appearing in this one. Please review and favioute the script.**


	7. Fight 6 & 7

**Hello welcome to the next chapter while this one is short it has a few old twists in there that I hope you like much. Before I start I would love to give a massive thank you for everyone of you that constantly read my story. You honestly are the biggest reason I do this (other than fun).**

(Cut to the next morning Johnny Cage and Sonya in bed, Sonya wakes up)

Sonya: Oh shit. (She gets dressed, Johnny Cage wakes up).

Johnny Cage: Morning.

Sonya: Look Cage about last night...

Johnny Cage: Let me guess it's, I really like you but I made a mistake.

Sonya: Kind of.

Johnny Cage: And I thought we had something special. (Raiden walks on).

Raiden: Johnny Cage you are need...

Johnny Cage: oh hi Raiden.

Raiden: Please tell me you didn't.

Sonya: We (pauses for a second) did.

Raiden: We are fighting for earthrealm survival and you two are having sexual intercourse.

Johnny Cage: Well when you put it like that we sound like dicks, but yes (Raiden doesn't look impressed). Ok inappropriate.

Sonya: Sorry (she leaves)

Raiden: Get dressed (Johnny Cage nods his head). Strange my powers seem to be fluctuating.

Johnny Cage: What do you mean?

Raiden: I could have sworn Sonya blade had two life signs in her.

(Outside everyone there)

Shang Tsung: Welcome all combatants to the next round of the tournament. We will begin at once (Shang Tsung draws) Jade.

Raiden: Jackson Briggs.

Shang Tsung: So Jade and Jackson Briggs please enter the arena. (Both enter the arena, Jade laughs)

Jade: You think those metal arms are going to stop me?

Jax: You underestimate me. That is going to be your undoing.

Jade: We shall see. (both fight Jade gets the upper hand) It's was always going to be this way.

Jax: I don't think so. (Jax grabs Jade by the neck) Gotcha (Jax continuously punches Jade until she dies).

Kitana: Jade. (Jax drops her body, Kitana runs to her). Jade, please don't.

Shang Tsung: With the score now 3-3 there is everything to play for in this next fight. Princess Kitana if you may. (Kitana walks back to the outworld fighters). Raiden if you would like to pick first.

Raiden: Very well (Picks a name). Kung Lao.

Shang Tsung: Kung Lao will face. Ermac. (Both go to the centre).

Kung Lao: I do not fear you demon.

Ermac: You will. We are many, you are one. Our power is beyond any Earthrealmer.

Kung Lao: I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Shang Tsung: If the combatants are ready we will begin. (Both signal) Fight. (Kung Lao puts up a good fight but it is clear Ermac is toying with him).

Ermac: You will die shaolin. (Ermac kills Kung Lao).

Liu Kang: (Shouting) No. (Runs over to his body). Kung Lao, (starts to cry). No, you can't die.

Shang Tsung: Very well done Ermac. The score is now 4-3, tomorrow the final match between Reptile and Liu Kang will decide earthrealms fate. (All outworlders leave except Kitana who looks for a bit before leaving. All earthrealmers look at Kung Lao's body.

Kenshi: It never gets any easier does it?

Jax: No it doesn't.

Raiden: I'm sorry Kung Lao. I should have never dragged you into this.

Kenshi: You cannot blame yourself Lord Raiden.

Sonya: We should bury him with the others.

Raiden: A good idea Sonya Blade then we must prepare for the next fight between Liu Kang and Reptile.

Liu Kang: What does it matter. (All look at him puzzled). Even if I managed to beat reptile we would have to face Goro. No one has ever survived against him. Let alone one of the Kang family. (He walks away).

Jax: Liu... (Johnny Cage stops him)

Johnny Cage: Let him go, he just needs time to clear his head.

 **So two big players are axed off please review and favourite thank you.**


	8. The Kang Flashback

**Hi everyone your support has just been great I honestly thought I would get a load of hate killing of two popular characters. But it has been all positive. Here is the next chapter.**

(At the Training Camp, Kitana is training on her own when Liu Kang enters).

Liu Kang: it's you.

Kitana: yeah, listen I'm sorry about Kung la...

Liu Kang: Don't mention his name, you have no idea how I'm feeling right now.

Kitana: Really, (Sounding angry). I know exactly how you feel right now. I knew Jade my whole life, we were raised, trained and fought together. She was the closest thing to a sister I ever had.

Liu Kang: I'm sorry. But look on the brightside you have won.

Kitana: What do you mean?

Liu Kang: Even if I beat Reptile someone is going to face Goro. If my grandfather couldn't beat him what chance does anyone have.

Kitana: Your grandfather is Ki Lang?

Liu Kang: The one that almost beat Goro, yes.

Kitana: That must be a tough burden.

Liu Kang: You have no idea.

Kitana: All my life, I have been looked down by my father. You see, I too know what it's like to have family issues. But I became something. Something that didn't take any shit from people.

Liu Kang: Thank you Princess

(Earthrealm camp all earthrealmers except Liu Kang).

Raiden: I am worried for Liu Kang he never goes off like that.

Jax: He just lost his best friend give the guy some space.

Kenshi: Maybe it has something to do with his grandfather.

Johnny Cage: Grandfather?

Raiden: Kenshi, Liu Kang does not wan't anyone to know about this.

Kenshi: What he doesn't know can't hurt him. (Liu Kang walks on)

Liu Kang: Unless of course he does know.

Kenshi: Liu Kang I, I.

Liu Kang: it's ok my friend. I guess I have to tell it now cause these three are interested.

(While Liu Kang talks there is a flashback to 50 years ago).

Liu Kang narrator: it was the last mortal Kombat tournament. It was a tiebreaker and my grandfather Ki Lang was taking on Goro. He was so close to winning, however just before finishing him off he decided not to kill him. He thought that killing that monster was not honourable. This gave Goro the edge, while he wasn't looking Goro stabbed him in the back making outworld only one victory away from merging with earthrealm.

(Back to present day)

Liu Kang: My family name has been tainted ever since.

Sonya: That's got to be a tough burden.

Liu Kang: Kung Lao always told me that despite losing my Grandfather, he kept his honour in tact. Now Kung Lao is gone.

Raiden: He was right your grandfather was an honourable man, to the end.

Johnny Cage: Does sound like a great guy in my book.

Liu Kang: I don't know. I feel like he could have been better.

Raiden: Ki was always a great man. However to me he was more than that, he was a great friend.

Liu Kang: I I... (Liu Kang walks out)

Raiden: I hope you find peace within yourself, my friend.

Jax: Do you think he will pull through.

Raiden: I hope so for all our sakes.

(Small scene when Liu Kang is sleeping and having a nightmare about his grandfather can be seen being taunted by Goro, Shang Tsung and Ermac. Suddenly Wakes up).

 **Thank You for reading. I teased this backstory at the beginning of this fan fic. I am not to sure if you all like it hope you do. The reason why I wanted to include this is that Liu Kang to me was always the strait up good guy. He never really had much of a character to me. Much like the batman villain Mr freeze who used to be just a guy with an ice gun. Until the animated series gave him a brand new backstory which added a new dimension to the character. (I know I am never gonna get the same impact though).**


	9. Goro

**Welcome all all to my next chapter in this story. This is one I am sure you have been looking forward to. As you know Liu Kang is the champion of mortal kombat. And this chapter will show us why that is.**

(Outside next day).

Shang Tsung: Welcome combatants to the final round of the tournament. The fight will be Liu Kang versus Reptile. (Both go into the centre). Liu Kang if you lose this fight then outworld will be free to absorb earthrealm.

Liu Kang: I am aware of the consequences.

Shang Tsung: Very well the tournament will conclude now, fight. (Both fight but Liu Kang beats reptile easy).

Liu Kang: I would kill you but that is not why I am here.

Shang Tsung: With the score at four victories to four we go to our tie breaker. One combatant will face the reigning champion for a chance to fight in the final battle. (All earthrealm warriors stand in a circle).

Kenshi: I feel tha...

Liu Kang I'm going. (Everyone looks at him)

Jax: Liu are you sure tha..

Liu Kang: (visibly angry). I am going. And I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.

Raiden: I cannot stop you from going but heed my advice. Don't let emotion get the better of you. (Liu Kang ignores him).

Shang Tsung: Have you decided who will face him.

Liu Kang: I will. (Shang Tsung laughs).

Shang Tsung: Well this is interesting isn't it. The grandson of the last man to think he could take on Goro.

Liu Kang: Take me to him, now.

Shang Tsung: Very well. (Shang Tsung teleports him to Goro's lair).

(At Goro's lair)

Liu Kang: Where are you monster. (Goro laughs and then walks on).

Goro: Your smell (sniffs) You are related to the last warrior I faught at this tournament.

Liu Kang: And damn proud of it. I know you cheated to win.

Goro: I never cheat. I just saw an opportunity and I took it. (Goro punches Liu Kang, he dodges).

Liu Kang: You are a liar and you are going to die today. (Liu Kang and Goro fight. Liu Kang wins).

Goro: Go ahead finish me. (Liu Kang remembers Raiden words)

Raiden: (flashback narration) remember don't let emotion get in the way

Liu Kang: No. Killing you won't accomplish anything. (Liu Kang walks away when Goro tries to stab him. Liu Kang deflects it away then punches him). I gave you a chance but you didn't take it. This time I won't let it slide. (Liu Kang kills Goro. Liu Kang then walks over to the portal).

(Back at the outside everyone is waiting when suddenly Liu Kang appears).

Shang Tsung: Impossible.

Liu Kang: I believe that the tournament has yet to be concluded.

Shang Tsung: Very well. The tournament will be con... decided in four hours time.

(Back at Earthrealm camp).

Jax: So what happens now?

Raiden: All the remaining Warriors will fight Shang Tsung in the final round.

Johnny Cage: All right I have been waiting to get my hands on that bastard for a while now.

Raiden: I am sorry Johnny Cage but you have already been eliminated you cannot take part.

Johnny Cage: but...

Sonya: Don't worry we'll take him down.

Kenshi: I just can't believe it.

Jax: What?

Kenshi: One fight. One fight will decide everything.

Liu Kang: no pressure then.

Raiden: Know this. You have all come so far since we met. Whatever happens just remember I am proud of you all.

 **So we are getting near the end now. I have already started writing the final fight and it is long so it will probably be split up into two parts. As always if you liked this review and favioute. Thanks very much.**


	10. The Final Fight

**Well ill this is it while not the last chapter it will be the final fight thankfully the story is not as long as I thought it would be so you can have all of the fight in one.**

(Outside)

Raiden: Here we are, Johnny Cage you will stay here with me. The rest of you go to the arena we will all be watching.

Johnny Cage: Good luck. Hey Sonya, (Sonya turns her head), if for any reason you don't come back, just know it's been a blast.

Sonya: Thank's. Johnny.

Johnny Cage: What do you know. She called me Johnny. (Sonya, Jax, Liu Kang and Kenshi go into the centre).

Shang Tsung: Welcome combatants to the final round of the tournament. Your final challenge is of course me. Oh did I say me, I meant me and them. (Earthrealm Warriors look around and see Subzero, Kano, Baraka, Strker, Jade and Kung Lao).

Liu Kang: What sorcery is this?

Raiden: oh no, Shang Tsung has called the souls of the dead.

Johnny Cage: What does that mean?

Raiden: It means that he has created clones of all the Warriors that have died in the tournament.

Johnny Cage: Do we have a chance?

Raiden: Yes, a slim chance, but a chance. Shang Tsung must lose his immortality if he is not victorious. This will mean he takes few risks which might work in our favour.

Jax: Get ready.

Sonya: Combat time! (everyone looks at her, she looks at Johnny Cage). How was that?

Johnny Cage: Um it's a start. (Warriors start fighting the clones Liu Kang on Kung Lao. Jax on Baraka and Kano. Kenshi on Strker and Jade. Finally Sonya on sub zero).

Kung Lao: I was always better than you Liu and you knew it. (Liu Kang punches him).

Kano: I took your arms now I'm gonna take all of you. (Jax punches the ground causing his opponents to fall over).

Jade: Don't make me laugh, a swordsman who can't even see. (Kenshi kicks Jade in the stomach).

Subzero: I will feel your heart freeze in my hand. (Sonya counters an attack).

(Cut to outworld fighters watching the battle).

Reptile: How is it that these earthrealmers are winning.

Kitana: You underestimate them. (Everyone stares at Kitana).

Scorpion: You seem to have changed your attitude.

Kitana: What can I say. People change. (Erron Black looks over at Raiden and Johnny Cage).

Erron Black: (To reptile) Hey, I got an idea to even the score. Follow me. (Erron Black and Reptile exit).

(Cut to the Earthrealm warriors fighting)

Kenshi: They are somehow hiding their energy. It is difficult (Kenshi blocks an attack from Stryker). For me to get a reading. (Jax picks up Baraka and snaps his neck. Baraka then gets up again).

Jax: What the hell they can't die.

Sonya: Well (dodges an ice blast). They are already dead.

Liu Kang: It seems that killing them isn't going to work. (Looks at Shang Tsung). We need to cut off the head.

(Cut to Raiden and Johhny Cage).

Johnny Cage: Come on Raiden let me down there.

Raiden: Johhny Cage you know you have been eliminated if you take part then you earthrealm will be forced to forfeit.

Johnny Cage: I just don't know if we c... (Suddenly Raiden blocks a bullet. Erron Black and Reptile are there).

Reptile: The actor will die Thunder God. Then he will join the warriors and fight.

Raiden: I will not let that happen.

Johhny Cage: Have been up for a fight.

Erron Black: You know we won't hurt you if you walk away Raiden.

Johnny Cage: Enough talk let's fight.

Raiden: Stand back Johnny Cage let me deal with this.

Johnny Cage: You sure.

Reptile: Fine you will die instead Thunder God. (Reptile runs at Raiden and is taken out in three hits).

Erron Black: Fuck this (runs off)

Raiden: I would kill you, but you would just help Shang Tsung even more. (Reptile runs off)

Johnny Cage: That was fucking badass.

Raiden: let's just watch the fight.

(Cut to the earthrealm fighters still fighting but clearly losing).

Jax: Damn It. (Sonya tries to run to Jax but is blocked by Kano).

Kano: Hello baby.

Sonya: You. (They fight, Liu Kang gets to Jax).

Jax: Thanks

Liu Kang: Don't worry. I have an idea, fighting these things isn't going to help us we need to take out the one controlling them.

Jax: Shang Tsung

Liu Kang: Exactly. (Kenshi knocks out Stryker and Jade. Then joins the trio). Kenshi I will need cover.

Kenshi: On it. (Kenshi and Jax take on Kung Lao, Subzero and Baraka while Liu Kang runs to Shang Tsung).

Liu Kang: Shang Tsung, face me in mortal combat.

Shang Tsung: So be it. (They fight) You know I was there 50 years ago when your grandfather failed the earthrealm. How ironic that his grandson would be the one to fail it as well.

Liu Kang: The only person who will fail today is you. (They fight some more until Liu Kang wins). Flawless victory.

Shang Tsung: (in disbelief). No, no. (A light comes from the sky and burns him alive. The ghosts disappear Jax, Sonya and Kenshi join Liu Kang).

Sonya: Fatality. (They all look at her). How about that.

Jax: Not bad.

 **Well i hoped you enjoyed. There was one character that is was planning to kill off. However I felt that they had a little more to give. I would like to ask you to review to say what you what characters you would like to see in my sequel. It will be based on MKX and of course have shinnok as the villain. (I am saving Shao Khan for the third). I have a basic story but I do think a few more characters are needed. Please let me know and hoped you enjoyed.**


	11. Finale

(Cut to the outworld fighters)

Erron Black: Well that's unexpected.

Reptile: We have lost. How is this possible.

Kitana: Once again you all underestimated them.

Reptile: This is your fault.

Erron Black: Come on you can't blame her.

Reptile: If she had killed the actor then earthrealm would have been ours now.

Kitana: Try telling that to my father. (Reptile stays silent). Thought so

Ermac: It has been an honour but we must return to our master now. (Scorpion and Ermac teleport away).

Kitana: Well this has been fun but we must now return to outworld. (A portal opens). Maybe in 500 years time. (Reptile and Erron Black steps through). See you around Liu Kang. (Kitana steps through).

(Cut to the Earthrealm warriors where Raiden and Johnny Cage have teleported there).

Johnny Cage: Oh my God you guys kicked so much ass.

Sonya: Thanks Cage.

Kenshi: It was all Liu Kang. He was the one who faught Shang Tsung.

Liu Kang: No it was all of us.

Raiden: He is right. You have all protected Earthrealm, even you Johnny Cage.

Johnny Cage: Thanks Raiden.

Raiden: You five have proven to be invaluable even against monumental odds. Even though we lost our friends. They will always be remembered.

Jax: You know I think I have had enough of this place.

Raiden: Agreed. Let's go home. (Raiden teleports them away).

(2 weeks later at Raiden's Sky temple. Raiden, Liu Kang, Kenshi, Jax, Sonya and Johnny Cage are all on a stage being watched by shaolin monks).

Raiden: It's is a tradition to commemorate all the warriors for their victory. (Puts a medal over Liu Kang and Sonya's head). Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, you fought your past and found that vengeance isn't always the answer. (Raiden puts a medal over Jax and Kenshi's head). Jackson Briggs, Kenshi, you have gotten over your physical injuries and have found great power in them. (Raiden puts a medal over Johnny Cage's head). Finally Johnny Cage, you weren't an asshole.

Johnny Cage: Hey. (Everyone Laughs). Who knew the God of Thunder had a sense of humour.

Raiden: Thank you all for your service to Earthrealm. You are the Champions of Mortal Combat.

Credits

 **Thank you all for... Oh wait there's more. And it reveals 3 new characters.**

(In the netherealm)

Scorpion: Master we have returned and have some information.

Ermac: I caught the princess helping the Earthrealmer Liu Kang. (Camera cuts to reveal Quan Chi)

Quan Chi: Good. Kitana might be useful to us when we resurrect lord Shinnok.

Final credits

(At Raiden's Sky temple).

Raiden: No, you may stay here to hide from the Lin Kuei but I will not risk a war with the netherealm.

Mysterious man 1: But...

Raiden: That is my final decision. (Raiden teleports away).

Mysterious man 2: well that could have been better.

Mysterious man 1: I know smoke.

Smoke: Just let it go. Your brother wouldn't want this.

Mysterious man 1: Don't speak of him. I don't need the thunder god. It's like the old saying if you want someone killed right. (Reveals to be Sub Zero). You have to kill him yourself.

The End

 **Thank you all for reading my final chapter in this script it has been a hell of a ride. But all good things must come to an end. I have started on the sequel expect that in the near future. I will reveal that along with the three above there will be another 6! New characters, one of course being Shinnok. Stay tuned for a brand new story in my Kombat universe.**


End file.
